1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a linear motor, and more particularly to a linear motor cooling mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. U.S. Pat. No. 6,469,406 discloses a linear motor cooling device. Two lateral substrates 2 of the stator 1 are respectively drilled with main passages 3 for air to flow through. The inner sides of the two substrates 2 are further formed with multiple air outlets 4 in communication with the main passages 3. Accordingly, an external air source can transfer air through the main passage 3 to distribute the air the air outlets 4. In this case, airflow will flow between the substrates 2 to carry away the heat generated by the windings of the mover 5 moving between the substrates 2 and achieve a cooling effect.
The number and position of the air outlets 4 are variable to achieve heat dissipation effect by means of the airflow flowing between the stator 1 and the mover 5. However, it is necessary to drill holes on the substrates 2 of the stator to form the airflow passage. Such process is troublesome so that the manufacturing cost is quite high. Moreover, the substrates 2 of the stator have a limited thickness so that the diameters of both the main passage 3 and the air outlets 4 are limited. As a result, the heat dissipation effect achieved by the conventional technique is limited.